Ianthony- For you, I'll Fight
by DeangirlSam1212
Summary: Established Relationship) Anthony's mother turns cold-hearted and abusive towards the two when she discovers their relationship, which then forces them out into the world in constant fear of the woman who is at a constant search for their beings, desperate to show them the wrongs of this relationship. (Definitely for an older audience) Edit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Anthony panted heavily as he pulled in and out of Ian, pleasure sending electric waves of pure bliss coursing throughout his entire body.

"I, I, I'm gonna'-," he warned quickly, pulling out of Ian just as sticky, white substance shot out from within his cock and directly onto the both of their chests. Spilling over and dripping iff the edge of Anthony's hip. He felt Ian's body shudder as he came, "A-Anthony," he cried as his precome exploded over the both of them, adding to the layer of seed that already coated both of their bodies.

Ian looked over at Anthony as he rode out the shock of his climax, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he gasped for breath, a small smile briefly crossing his lips before attaching himself to Anthony's side like a drowning man and hiding his face deep into the taller man's chest. Anthony gazed down lovingly at him, his heart nearly overflowing in the warm, blissful emotions that he felt for Ian. Desperation filled his whole being. Enough to drive a man mad.

Anthony lifted Ian's head until he found those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much and began to cover the man's face rapidly in brief, light kisses. Not letting an inch of skin go untouched in his frenzy of love and emotion.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Anthony whispered in between kisses. Ian only lay there in silence as he let Anthony do as he pleased, until he suddenly reached up, curling his long, slender fingers around his lover's head and bringing their lips together for a long passionate kiss.

Only God knew how long the kiss lasted, until, finally, they parted for air . Their bodies were slick with sweat and cum, they knew that they probably needed to clean up, both of them knowing all too well the uncomfortable madness of scrubbing off crusty and dried precome, but neither men could get passed the blissful sensation of their skin being pressed so tightly up against the other's,

"God, I love you so much," Anthony murmured drowsily, snaking his arms around Ian's waist and pulling him into his chest. Ian nestled into the embrace, kissing Anthony on the edge of his cheek before replying, " I love you too," and resting his head in the crook of Anthony's neck.

Anthony felt the brush of Ian's eyelashes as he closed them, and heard the sigh of his breath as it deepened into sleep. Anthony trailed his eyes lazily across the room. He was tired, but he really wasn't in the mood to sleep, nor was there any want to leave Ian's side, so instead he lay in watch over the man. God knew he was beautiful when he slept.

But in the silence of the night, he realized it wasn't as silent as it was told to be.

It was quiet, but definite, the sound of the inhale and exhale of someone's breath. And it certainly wasn't Ian's.

His eyes shot over to the door. Wide eyes met wide eyes, and he gasped in shock.

"Mom!"


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony scrambled up into a sitting position, in which Ian fell and awoke from. Immediately making him feel guilty and regret in doing.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" Ian asked in innocence, sounding no different then a child who's feelings were hurt. Anthony nodded over to the, now overly gaped, door. Ian gasped as he caught sight of the woman that stood there. Her eyes were no longer just widened in shock, but also lit with an angry fire, no longer possible to put out.

Anthony suddenly became so frightened for Ian, and quickly tightened his grip around the shorter man's frame, dragging him the slightest bit closer to his chest. Anthony knew, only too well, the hate that the woman had for homosexuals. But, he also knew that there was no way in hell that she would hurt her own son. No, she would find something else to take out her anger on.

Or, rather someone.

She gazed at them, violently shaking her head while loudly whisper, "No... no, it can't be..."

The shaking stopped and turned her head to stare directly at Anthony, angrily rasping words of disbelief and hate, "My son is not gay, he can't be." More silence filled the room, but the woman could have been screaming and it still wouldn't have been as deafening as the still air that they seemed to be trapped in.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped over to Ian, before snarling, "You did this to him!"  
And, in an instant she was upon him. Ian cried out in pain as her hand was dragged across his cheek in a loud slap.

Anthony suddenly snarled, and threw himself over top of Ian protectively. Guarding Ian's body with his own. He glared back at his mother, "Touch him again and, I swear to God, I'll rip your throat out, bitch!" Her eyes widened, and he gasped at his own words. Anthony stared back at her in horror, for he knew that anything that he said to upset her, will only be directed back at Ian. Not that he would ever take back what he said. For he sincerely meant every word of it.

"How dare you speak to me that way to me, do you have even the slightest idea of the trouble you are in?" She exclaimed. Anthony glared back at her in hatred. "I don't care," he growled, emphasizing each word that he spoke.

His mother shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, so you two kiss, have sex...fuck, and-" the word 'fuck' was spat out as if she had just tasted a glass of milk that had been left to spoil in the sun for a week.

And this angered him... a lot.

"I love him, mom! I am happy with him, I thought that was what you wanted from me, to be happy. And we don't just fuck, we make love because mom, whether you like it or not, I'm in love with him. And there is no that I am giving him up just because you don't agree with it!" Anthony finished with a snarl.

Ian still lay in silence beneath him, but he did press up against him in acknowledgement of what he'd said. Instead of his mother lowering her eyes in defeat, as he had hoped, they only narrowed in outrage .

"What did I just tell you about talking to me like that?" She cried, and suddenly, before he could think properly, she was reaching over for him. Her hands found a grip on the top of Anthony's shoulder and she ripped him from his grasp on Ian, and flung him across the room.

Anthony turned his head and watched in slow motion as his mother began to drag Ian from his spot on the bed and falling to the carpet. He grabbed wildly for a grip on anything to help him escape from the hell that the woman was putting him through, but she only ignored his feeble squabbles, bringing her fist down upon his face, over and over and over again.

Anthony knew that both he and Ian were exceptionally strong, but here we are talking about a woman who works out daily, who eats healthy and is extremely against obesity. While he and Ian basically only ate fast food and sugary snacks to fill them in between meals. There would be no winning against her in an arm wrestling competition. So Ian was helpless under her strong arms and heavy muscles.

But that didn't make him any less angry when he saw the pain she was putting Ian in. Anger began to boil inside of him, and he saw red as he flung himself upon the woman he could no longer bring himself to call mother.

"You bitch! I said leave him alone!" He screamed, tearing the bitch off of his lover. Anthony felt warm liquid falling from his eyes at the sight of Ian's tear-streaked face. He fell down to his knees, gathering the trembling man into his arms, and pulling him into his lap.

"I said don't touch him," Anthony choked out, sobbing into Ian's chocolate-brown hair, briefly thinking of how wonderful it smelled.

That was when he realized the utter silence that the room was being doused in. He glanced around to see that his mother had left the room. He saw this as his chance.

So, he then quickly stood, dressing both of them in the clothes that they had just been previously wearing. And walking over to the door, he cradled Ian carefully to his chest like a newborn baby, and carrying him, bridle-style, out to the car. He quickly started the car and drove off down the street, he did not once look back.

Not to see if his mother was watching, nor because he regretted leaving. He just wanted it to be over, and live happily ever after with Ian.

But, he was foolish to ever think that way.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun woke Anthony from sleep, and he barely remembered where he was, it was all in such a haze. He had driven blindly, stopping at some random motel, right outside of town, he had been far too tired to care at the moment, and he didn't remember much of anything else, but Ian was asleep in his arms, and that was all Anthony cared about.

Maybe, after a few days, they would drive down to Ian's mom's house and inform her of what happened. She already knew about them, and was more then happy for them. Anthony was only the slightest bit jealous of Ian, he could only wish for his own mother to be as excepting.

It had all been an unspoken promise between the three of them, to never tell her, no matter what, because they all knew that this was exactly what would've happened. For now, though, they needed time to let it sink in, so they would rest a few days.

Anthony's stomach growled, and he then realized how unprepared they were. They had no food, nor clothes, except for the ones they wore. Anthony was grateful for dressing them both in the clothes they had worn the day before, so they still had their wallets, with the money and debit cards they had in them, but in the meantime, he'd need to do some major some serious shopping.

Anthony squirmed and carefully tried to untangle their arms and legs, as though not to wake Ian. When he was freed, he came to the undesirable realization that he was still covered in the white mess from yesterday. He sighed softly in frustration and trailed over to the bathroom to clean up.

It was pretty decent, for a cheap-ass motel. The walls were painted a subtle baby-blue, and were covered in pictures of the beach. Also, the mirror, surprisingly, wasn't as stained as he'd thought it would be.

The precome was crusty, and stubborn but, he'd gotten off most of it within five minutes, the rest, he figured, would come off in the shower. Anthony then made his way over to the kitchen, he found a note-pad lying next to the refrigerator, and scribbled down a message ti Ian, in case he woke before Anthony returned. He quickly wrote that he was out to get groceries, and he loved him and that he'd be back soon.

Anthony decided to go check on him, one last time, before he left. Anthony retraced his steps back into the bedroom to find that Ian was, indeed, still in bed, but this time his eyes were open.

"Hey," Anthony smiled warmly, walking over to the foot of the bed.

"Hey," Ian replied, his voice low and raspy from sleep.

Anthony decided that, since he was awake, he'd go ahead and tell him that he was heading out.

"I'm going out to the grocery store to get some food, I'll be back soon." He sauntered over to the night-stand to fetch his wallet, before leaning down and pecking pecking Ian on his lips.

"Love you," Anthony said, treading over to the door.

"Wait, " Ian called out. Anthony looked to see Ian batting his eyes shyly as he mumble, "Can I go with you?" Ian gazed up at him through lowered eyelashes, his eyes pleadingly begging him to say yes.

"Ian, baby, you know you don't have to ask." Ian, then, practically leaped out of bed and barreled into Anthony's side, almost making him lose his balance. Anthony lowered his gaze in sympathy, knowing that Ian was just scared right now, and didn't want to be alone. Anthony's house was like a second him to him, just as Ian's was his.

So, Ian was feeling just as much loss as he was, at the moment. Anthony suddenly turned around and began to run his fingers through Ian's hair. Styling it over to one side, just as it usually was. It was only the slightest bit greasy, barely noticeable, but they would both definitely need to take a shower when they returned.

Anthony had parked the car right outside their room, they were lucky that he had parked underneath a tree, in the shade, or else the car would have been steaming in the hot summer day of California.

As soon as the car started and, Anthony was pulling out into the streets, Ian reached over and turned the volume on the radio, and soon the car was filled with the sound of Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls. Anthony smiled at this. It was almost as if it were all back to normal, and they both weren't about to break into a million pieces. It was always a ritual they performed when they drove in the car together, the music stayed on, no 'buts' about it.

It was also one of the things that Anthony loved most about Ian, his love for music. He always seemed so young and carefree when he listens to it, and he has a beautiful voice. No matter how he sang on camera, he's one of the most talented singers Anthony has ever heard.

Anthony glances over at him now, and sees how all the creases in his fore-head are gone as he quietly sang along, his eyes are closed and he seems to be trapped within his own little world. Anthony feels terribly guilty as he stops the car to awaken him from his reverie, to show that they had arrived at the grocery store.

They made their trip fast, buying only a carton of eggs, a gallon of milk, and some bread and sandwich meat. Ian fell asleep in the car, on the way back, and Anthony let him sleep there as he carried in the groceries in and put them away, after they had arrived back at the motel.

He went back to wake Ian, and as soon as they went back into their room, they were making there way over to the bathroom. Both silently agreeing to take the shower together. It wasn't for sex but, instead, was only merely for the company of each other. To show each other that they would be there through this time of difficulty, that, no matter what, they would always have the other to hold onto.

They had the temperature turned all the way to high, but the water was barely lukewarm. Ian reached down to pick up the little bottle of shampoo and squeezed it onto his hands. Rubbing his palms together, he then stretched his arms up rub the soap into Anthony's hair. Scrubbing around his scalp until his whole head was covered with suds.

After rinsing out all of the shampoo, Anthony did the same. Rubbing the soap into his hand and scrubbing it into Ian's thick locks, but before Anthony could push Ian underneath the spray of water, he put his hand on Anthony's chest and nervously stuttered, "Anthony, back at the house..." He trailed off with uncertainty.

"Yeah?" Anthony urged in curiosity and concern.

"You said that you were in love with me, did you really mean it?" Ian gazed up at him hopefully. Anthony chuckled, grinning widely,

"Of course, I love you so much," he told him. Sucking on the side of his neck until a small purple marking appeared.

"You're mine forever," Anthony finished. Ian smiled back at him.

"Good," he murmured, as he curled his arms around Anthony's neck.

"Cus' I'm in love with you too." They hurried up as they finished off with the conditioner, the both of them suddenly realizing how incredibly tired they were. As soon as they were done showering and drying themselves off, they practically fell into bed.

Ian snuggled, contently, into the comfort of Anthony's chest, and Anthony embraced the shorter man in his protective arms, as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ian, could you, please, hurry up?" Anthony asked impatiently, running his fingers through his hair in frustration for the umpteenth time.

"Wait a second... I think I've got it off..." Ian replied, followed by increasing sounds of struggle.

The duo had woken up early that morning, only to feel the foul grubbiness of wearing the same clothes for the past two day straight. In result, they decided to go and buy new ones. Since they were so tight on money, the first thing they had done when they'd gotten there was head over to the sale section of the store. The problem was, all the cheap clothing only went to a size medium, and seeing that they were both a size large, Anthony gave up on trying to find a good deal.

But, Ian, being the way he is, insisted on trying them on, just to be sure that they wouldn't fit.

'It's a great deal, and it wouldn't hurt to try,' were his words. I turned out, though, he was wrong, and now he found himself stuck and couldn't get the damn shirt off. So, now he stood in wait outside the dressing room as Ian struggles to remove the piece of clothing from his body.

Anthony leaned, heavily, against the wall, whilst checking the time on his phone. Then, to his confusion, the noises stopped.

"Anthony," he heard Ian call out shyly, Anthony could tell that Ian was only barely able to get the words out of his mouth, they were dripping with disgrace. "Yeah," Anthony called back wearily. A few moments of silence passed, before Ian stuttered in embarrassment, "Can you help me?"

Anthony released an exasperated sigh, shaking his head in amusement, he then walked over to the door and opened it without a reply. He cautiously stepped into the room, careful as though not to put anymore stress onto Ian at the moment, because he knows how bashful he can get at times. Anthony gently closed the door behind him, and turned around to inspect the mess that Ian had gotten himself into.

Most of the tee-shirt had risen and crumpled around his face, the hem of it just barely rising over top of his belly button. Anthony could barely contain his laughter, but he forced the fits down into the back of his throat, and pasted a poker-face, permanently, onto his visage. All for the sake of Ian.

The poor man's face was so incredibly flushed with humiliation; that it now ran a crimson red in his failure. Now, as Anthony moved closer, he saw that Ian's hand were stuck to his side, the shirt being the chain that held them down.

Anthony eyes then trailed upwards to his face. His bright blue eyes were up at him in deep shame, his cheeks were hot, and rosy with the blush, that was now creeping rapidly up his neck.

All and all; Ian looked cute, and the bright red crumples of cloth bunched around his features was a bonus. Anthony chuckled to himself, bending his head down and gently pecking the man on the cheek. Ian's face grew, increasingly, more flushed, if possible. He ducked his head down, and suddenly lunged forward to bury his face within the depths of Anthony's bicep. This only made Anthony chuckle more, a deep gentle rumble that arouse from within his chest.

Anthony let his face rest there as he pulled the hem of the shirt up and over Ian's head. Ian only lifting his face from the comfort of Anthony's skin to let the shirt pass over top of him.

"Does that normally happen to girls?" Ian asked, his voice muffled by Anthony's jacket against his face. Anthony smiled softly.

"I surely hope it doesn't," Anthony replied, his voice barely raising above a whisper. He was far too caught up in the closeness of their bodies and the comfort of the other's presence. It was silent for a few moments, they only stood there wrapped up in each other's arms. Temporarily forgetting where they were.

Anthony, though, was still only somewhat aware enough to gently shake Ian back into his senses. He mumbled, "Come one, lets go and pay for the clothes that actually **_did _**fit us." Ian subtly nodded against his shoulder, his whole body seemed to groan in reluctance, as he slowly lifted himself up, and followed Anthony out of the dressing room, grabbing their pile of clothes on the way out.

They approached the man behind the desk, with the clothes all piled onto Ian's one arm, and Anthony shaking his wallet out of his pocket to pay for the clothes.

The man looked at them with a dullness to his eyes, he seemed to be about middle-aged, with a pretty fair, slender face, and his green eyes standing out vividly with the muddy and bored appearance they gave off. The man actually wasn't much older then the two of them.

But, the man's face was harsh and unwanted, as he looked up upon their stance. Ian was standing in front of Anthony, leaning only the slightest bit back onto his chest. You could barely notice the action, but, apparently, he did, and Anthony couldn't help but notice the faint glares that the man kept throwing at the two.

Anthony, though, was not fazed by this, he simply glared back at him in reply and held onto Ian a little bit tighter. Ian, was only oblivious to these crude exchanges that the two were passing between their eyes. He only smiles as the man hands him their receipt, absently mumbling back a 'Thank you,' in reply.

The man's eyes soften as they pass over Ian's, but it only lasted for a moment, a moment so quick that Anthony wasn't sure if he'd really seen it. But, then again, Ian did have that effect on people. That still didn't waver Anthony's longing to escape from that the man's cold scrutiny.

As soon as the clothes were in bags and the bags were in their hands, Anthony yanked Ian, rather violently, towards the exit.

In their trek back to the car, Anthony took the receipt from Ian's hand to look over the pricing.

The print was pretty illegible from how incredibly faded the ink was on that poor shred of paper, but Anthony could still just barely manage to make out the total cost of their buyings.

He loudly huffed in disbelief at his findings, as he sees that the man had charged them a buck more then what they actually owed. "He probably did that on purpose," he grumble. "hmm, what was that?" Ian asked absently. "Nothing," Anthony replied lowly, still staring down at the slip, before crumbling it within his palm and stuffing it into his pocket.

They were nearing the car now, and he then grabbed the keys from within his jacket pocket and unlocked the trunk and doors in a single, swift click. They quickly loaded their bags into the back and piled themselves into the front. Driving back to the motel with only the sound of music to fill the silence.

Ian was laying in bed, his eyes closed and his limbs were stretched out in a careless manner, all the while, contently, listening to Anthony sing along to the radio as he brushes his teeth. Ian hated having to break out of this world of comfort, but he, honestly, hadn't brushed his teeth in the past few days, and he could only imagine the stench.

His heart ached with loss, as he brought himself into a sitting position. He grinned as he trailed over to the bathroom, Anthony's, majorly out-of-tune, voice filling the entire room with the melody.

Anthony briefly grinned at him as he entered the room, the song was ending and Anthony was far too caught up in singing the last few words for a proper greeting. Ian chuckled to himself as he squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush.

That, though, was suddenly jerked out of his hand, and he was grabbed from behind. He was spun around by strong arms and suddenly his eyes locked onto Anthony's, and Anthony's face split into a grin. Ian's eyes widened as he suddenly heard the song that they now found themselves listening to: Look After You, by The Fray.

This, by far, was Anthony's most favorite song, he knew every syllable by heart, and he listened to it countless times before, claiming that it was 'their' song.

Anthony's palms were suddenly clasped around his waist, and were gently guiding him around the bathriim, as they swayed around to the music. Ian snaked his arms up and around Anthony's neck and rested his head atop Anthony's chest.

Listening to his heart beat in tune with the music, as Anthony sang along.

Then, the warmth of Anthony's embrace, abruptly, disappeared from around his waist and reappeared into his hands. Anthony twisted and spun him around as the chorus was played. Spinning him into his chest and then out again.

"Oh,oh, be my baby. I'll look after you" Anthony sang as he twisted Ian into an embrace, and kissing him on the cheek, before spinning him out again. Some sort of strange duet, it was, one lost in his own reverie of song, whilst the other only flew with it, bathing in the warmth that was their love for each other, and nothing more.

They barely noticed the ending of the song, but their feet movement had ceased, and they gazed into each others eyes. Anthony, then suddenly, broke that gaze, as he bent down to scoop Ian up into his arms and carrying him, bridal-style, over to the bed.

He slowly levered him down onto the mattress and lays Ian over top of him. Ian rests his cheek on Anthony's chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. Anthony reaches over to the alarm clock, in which the music is playing from, to turn the radio off. But, suddenly Ian's hand shoots out to stop him.

"Please, can we keep it on?" He asked pleadingly, Anthony just simply nods and reaches up to flick off the light on the lamp. Ian sighs, lying his head back down onto Anthony's chest and closes his eyes. Falling asleep to the sound of Anthony's heartbeat, and vibrations of his low hum, deep within his chest, as he soothingly pets the top of Ian's head with his fingertips.

Ian snuggled down into his chest, before he was lost to the world.

Author's Note: Hey, I know it has been a few days but I have been busy, and in case you haven't heard, I probably wont be able to post another chapter for at least a week, but I will miss everyone while I am gone. Oh, and I will post the song up on the side thing after I update this chapter.

:) Love you, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

It was twelve in the afternoon when Anthony awoke, and almost immediately after, his phone beeped.

It was a message from Ian's mother, he saw, the print on the phone was in all caps. Her words were, 'ANTHONY, YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU GUYS OKAY. COME OVER TO MY HOUSE TODAY, WE NEED TO DISCUSS THIS, NOW!"

Anthony huffed in exasperation, falling back onto the bed with an exhausted sigh, before remembering the slumbering Ian that lay in his arms, beside him. He froze for a moment, frightened that he had awoken him, but then puffing in relief when he saw that he had not moved.

It had to be discussed sooner or later, she had a right to know. It was her son that was going through this she must want to be here to comfort him.

But that didn't mean he wanted to discuss the matter now. Anyway, he figured that it would be best to go later today so they could try there best to look presentable, and not so much like a sleep deprived homeless guy, lying on the streets in search of people with dimes to spare for a new coat for this winter.

No, they couldn't let Ian's mother become more worried then she must already be.

He felt Ian shuffle beside him as he woke. Gradually bringing himself into a sitting position, before looking over at Anthony in content.

"Hey," he whispered simply.

Anthony chuckled, smiling back and Ian and ruffling his hair playfully. Ian batted his hands away, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as he got out of bed and began to walk into the kitchen.

Anthony only laughs again, making his way over to Ian, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"Morning, babe," he whispered, closing his eyes in content. Ian hummed in response, spinning around in his arms and pecking him on the lips.

Ian slipped out of his grasp, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs.

Anthony sighed, preparing to tell Ian of their plans for the day were.

"Hey, um, Ian, your mother texted me this morning. She's heard about what happened and wants us to go and visit her later today to explain to her exactly what the situation is...And-." Anthony pausing as he sees Ian rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah, I'd expect for her to find out soon, seeing how your mom and my mom are such good friends. I knew she would want to know about this sooner or later. We should probably go around noon. So she won't be worried." Anthony nodded in agreement, but he can't help but worry. There are many things that could go wrong he knew, but he'd have to deal with it sooner or later. So, maybe it'd be better to get it over with now.

He shook his head in frustration, but made his way over to Ian to help him cook. They continued in doing this, until the phone rang.

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the wait and then just to get this oh-so terribly short chapter, but I kind of need some more inspiration. I am going to hold off the story for the next two weeks, but still expect other chapters for my other stories and more one-shots. Also, I am starting up some Larry Stylinson stories! I'm excited to try it out since I LOOVVEEE it so incredibly much. :) love you guys, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anthony," he heard his mother whisper from the other line. Her voice was raspy, and in the midst of a tremulous fit, as if all her anger was bouncing around inside her. Like molecules when heated, like them, she gets desperate and crazed.

It wasn't until she spoke again he realized that he hadn't replied.

"Anthony, you haven't the slightest clue, the trouble you are in, dear."

Her voice sent cold spirals down his back, causing the tiny hairs on his neck to stand on end.

"I thought you didn't care about me anymore, mom." Anthony gulped, hoping she hadn't heard the fear in his voice.

"Honey, I do care. That is why it is my job to help you learn the wrongness of your doings. Well, teach everyone, I guess, I can't speak to Ian's mother anymore, because I come to find out, she's a traitor. I can't believe she knew all this time, and she never told me. She even agrees with it too!" His mother was babbling now, he knew. Her anger was still very evident, but he had to force the bile to the back of his throat and brought himself to speak.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I don't want your help, and I'm sure Ian doesn't either." He replied calmly.

"Ian can go screw himself, it's you I'm worried about, and I will set you straight again, whether you want me to or not."

Anthony suddenly felt his own anger rise from within his chest.

"Mom, don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that again! You know what? Fuck you!" Anthony screamed at the phone in outrage, before slamming it roughly onto the the table.

"Come on, Ian. We're going, now!"

He clumsily grabbed Ian's arm and dragged him out to the car without another word from either of them.

He jabbed the key into the ignition, once they were both in the car, and took of down the street, ignoring the music that immediately began to blast through the speakers. Though Ian was still close to his witts, and he reached over to turn down the volume a bit.

The car was now mostly silent, except forthe absent humming from Ian, and the faint tunes coming from the radio.

Anthony was surprised he hadn't asked of where they were going, yet.

But then again, he probably knew. Where else would they be going, but to his mother's house.

It wasn't a long ride, but it was almost achingly quiet. He hoped he hadn't scared him too bad with his sudden outburst back at the motel. Of course, he still didn't know what had happenedon the other line to make him so angery. You see, Ian has always been clever this way. He always knew when not to talk, or when not to ask. Anthony has always been thankful to this trait to this very day.

Time went by very quick, as he was thinking, and he soon found himself pulling into the driveway.

He sped out of the car and up to the door, Ian following close being.

Anthony rung the doorbells a total of three times before it was answered.

As soon as he saw her face he pulled her into a genuine, heart-warming hug.

"Thank you, so much. I'm so glad we're not alone in this."

"Of course, I would stick up for you guys, you two are family." Ian's mother replied as he pulled out of the hug. "Come on, you boys. We'll talk about this over lunch." She beckoned them inside and pulled the door shut behind them.

He welcomed the familiar smell of muffins and scented candles, a smell that never changed when he visited. Even as a kid.

"You two can just hang out here while I finish up with lunch. You guys know what to do." She said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Anthony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning heavily against Ian.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

Author's Note:

Yeah, sorry again for the short chapter, but they are going to be shortened for awhile until I overcome this writers block. I would much wrather have good, short chapters, then draggy long chapters. As I ha e said before in my other stories, I am typing this up on my kindle so I apologize forany misspelled words I don't catch, because of autocorrect.

Love you guys, bye. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Again, thank you so much for sticking up for us, it really mean a lot." Anthony tells her, yet again as they enter the kitchen. Ian first taking a seat before Anthony followed in doing so.

"Oh, stop thanking me. It was nothing, really." She shrugged, waving them off with a flap of her kitchen mitten. Anthony couldn't help but lean towards that sweet smell of homebaked pastries, as she removed the pan filled with, who knew, from the oven. Waking off the faint wafting of steam flowing from the food.

Anthony could suddenly feel eyes on him, and looking over he saw Ian grinning at him with amusement, shaking his head in exasperation. Anthony raised his shoulders in a "What" manner, acting oblivious to his action, enjoying the cute look of sheer delight in his as he watched Anthony in entertainment. Ian giggled, covering his hand over his mouth as if he was afraid of being heard. Their brief moment of childishness was suddenly interrupted by the loud slamming of a plate being smashed against table.

Their eyes both shot up to Ian's mother's face, mimicking Ian's earlier countenance of amusement. She laughed, sitting down and taking a cookie from the plate she had just set down in front of her.

She waved her hand in front of them, in offering of one to them before sighing and getting to business.

"Now, I know Anthony, there isn't really much explaining to do, I can guess anyway, I've known your mother long enough now to know what kind of person she is. And that you haven't heard the last of her, yet." He kept silent, but simply nodded in agreement.

"But boys..." She started, looking from one to the other. "Be careful, you hear me. Like I said, she isn't going to stop yet, and to be honest, she has the capability to be a very dangerous person. I warn you stay away from her at all costs, okay?" She was now looking at Anthony specifically, knowing that it wouldn't be him she would be hurting. He needed to be wary of Ian. He would kill himself before he allowed anything to happen to him.

She mirrored his nodding, looking off to the sight.

"It's best you boys get going, I'm sure you guys still have stuff to do. Things to buy, just know, you guys can come stay here anytime you don't have the money for another night at a motel." She began to shoo them towards the door, and he did as told, knowing they probably should go back out for more groceries, they hadn't really gotten much the last trip, and they really couldn't afford Chinese food every night, probably best to go while it's still early.

She closed the door behind them, and he briefly thought that maybe she had gotten tired of them and that's why she kicked them out. He chuckled at the thought, but quickly pushed it out of his mind, subtly speed walking towards the car. Trying to reach the drivers seat before Ian. What, he liked to drive!

He quickly scooted in the seat and closed the door.

He looked up to see Ian raising his arms and saw his lips mouth 'Really?" He hurried over to the passenger seat, grumbling "I wanted to drive." Anthony laughed as he started the car, knowing that Ian was only joking, he hated driving when he didn't have to.

Anthony decided to head straight for the grocery store, luckily, he'd had the sense to put his wallet in his pocket before he stormed out this morning.

Their stop was brief, only getting a carton of milk, cheese, and a pack of turkey bacon.

They hadn't spoken much to eachother, mostly because Anthony decided to call up all of the guys and call off there arrangements for the week. It was probably best, seeking their current situation. But he could only hope for a week to figure all this mess out, and he really couldn't leave all their smosh fans waiting.

They arrived back at the room with exhaustion clear in their eyes, immediately falling into bed. Even though, it wasn't really late at all, they were asleep as soon as they hit the bed.

They must have really been tired, they didn't wake until early the next morning. Ian woke first, cooking up a breakfast of bacon before Anthony woke. Anthony threaded into the kitchen an hour later, looking at the clock and see the time 6:36 blinking in his face. Ian glanced over at him and smiled before resuming his doings.

"Morning," Anthony mumbled sleepily, lumbering over behind Ian and resting his head ono his shoulder from behind. He looked down at the sizzling back bacon before him, the scorched eggs from yesterday were still lying in a pan off to the side. As it turns out, Anthony had dragged Ian out, giving him no time to turn off the stove, the stove on the entire time they were gone, and giving them incredibly burnt eggs for there return. They were lucky nothing caught fire, and the fire alarm was probably either dead or broken, because the whole room was filled with smoke, and the only sound was the sizzling of the eggs.

Anthony sighed, closing his eyes and listening to Ian's soft hum has he cooked. He grasped him tighter around the waist, protectively. Imagining what would happen if his mother gotten a hold of him again. The only shield that Ian had was Anthony, and Anthony would go to hell and back before he left his side.

Yeah, he knew they were all right at the moment, sure they were tight on money, but they could deal with that for the moment. Life would only get better from here, and he knew it somehow.

He just knew it.

Author's Note:

oh my gosh, I feel like a haven't posted in forever, and I am so sorry. I still have writers block, but I felt like I needed to post something. I think this is kind of short but I really hope it was enough. Please comment, I love comments more then anything in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

'Anthony stared down at the two in horror. He struggled feebly against the chains that held him to the wall. His terror-struck cries could barely be heard over Ian's pained screams, and the tearing of his flesh, as his mother tore and tore, and stabbed and stabbed. No mercy was shone for Ian's poor soul.

Blood coated her whole face. The crimson liquid splashing again and again onto her skin. If only she could stop laughing. Her maniacal giggles filling the entire chamber with its cold, spine-tingling glory.

Anthony could only watch, and scream as the light slowly bleed its way out of Ian's, once beautiful, blue eyes.'

Anthony woke panting. Sweat pouring down his face and pooling at the dip in his collarbone. His gaze shot around the room in a panic.

Where was Ian? He was in bed with him!

"Ian!" He cried, patting around the bed, tears streaming down his face.

"Baby, where are you?"

He was about to crawl out of the bed, when he was suddenly pushed back softly, by some unknown force. He looked up to see Ian staring down at him with concern, his arms curling around his shoulders, while hushing him soothingly.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes moving up and down his body for anything that might have been hurting him.

Anthony's eyes widened has he gazed up at him, and suddenly, he found himself wrapping his arms tightly around Ian's waist, and pulling him up and holding him tightly in his arms. "Oh thank God, baby, you're okay. It was just a dream."

Ian hushed him again, pulling away to gaze at his face again.

"Anthony, what happened? Are you alright?" He still looked genuinely concerned.

Anthony was still so caught up in relief to hear him though. "Oh God, Ian, it scared me so much to see you hadn't been in bed when I woke up."

Ian looked at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Ant, I just went to the kitchen for a drink of water, I wasn't gone for more then a minute or two. I'm sorry, Anthony, I wasn-."

Anthony cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss.

"I just had a nightmare, I'm just so glad you're alright." He mumbled against his lips.

He could see the brightness of Ian's teeth in the dark as he smiled. Wrapping his arms tightly around Anthony and pulling him into an embrace.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

They then lay in bed together, holding eachother, and watching the sun rise into the sky, out the window. Niether of them really having any want to go back to sleep. Anthony, in the fear of returning to the horrible nightmare, and Ian, because he was afraid to leave Anthony's side.

They were content though. Content with just lying in eachother's arm until morning.

When Ian, then figured he'd better cook breakfast, and regrettfully left and Anthony's arms, and left for the kitchen.

Anthony was, of course, soon to follow. Taking his rightful place, with his arms around Ian's little torso and his head resting on the crook of his neck.

Ian was lounging on the couch, with his iphone in his hand, and earbud in his head. Subtly nodding his head in beat to the song that was playing. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon when he told Anthony he wanted to take a nap. And, although it was quite odd, he found it fairly hard to fall asleep without the beloved sound of music humming into his ear. He didn't care about how weird it was. Anthony thought it was cute.

He had just been tired that day. He hadn't gotten all that much sleep last night.

He still didn't know exactly what had happened either. All he had really caught was that Anthony had been having a nightmare, which probably had been awful, considering how bad Anthony had been freaking out. It was over, anyhow but he could only pray that it won't happen again.

Another scare like that just might be enough to break Anthony.

And just seeing Anthony break down like he does sometimes, especially during his anxiety attacks, kills him inside.

And there really isn't much else he can do, besides comfort him.

Ian can only pray that it will be enough, though.

Author's Note:

Sorry,again, for this short chapter, but I still have writer's block, and I am visiting my grandmother in Virginia (not saying where) and she has absolutely HORRIBLE connection, it really is a relief that I could write this whole chapter without interruptions.

I hope I didn't mess you guys up too bad at that first, gory part.

:) Love you guys, bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

I'm going to go ahead and tell you now, that this chapter will be short. I just think that i haven't posted in a while and it makes me feel guilty when i do so, so ill just have to get whatever i can into this chapter, but anyway, thank you for Ur patients.

They were sitting at the table, eating their dinner of Chinese take-out. It had just been an awfully lazy day, just enjoying their peace while they could. Seeing that they only had until next Monday, which was in two days, and God knows when Anthony's mother would show again.

Not one of them spoke, they were too deep in thought for that. Just thinking about their plans, because, in reality, they really couldn't live here forever.

"Ian," Anthony speaks out. Ian looks up at him in reply, his eyebrows raised as a sign to continue.

"Do you think we should stay at your mom's house, you know, until we can actually get settled enough to find our own?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, of course. You heard it from her yourself, she would always let us stay."

Anthony sighed in relief, they had everything planned out for the moment. They could finally rest without the whole world finding itself a place upon their thin shoulders.

Ian's eyes suddenly hardened, staring, blankly, off into table. Practically burning holes into the old wooden material. Anthony reached out to place a hand on his bicep.

"Ian, are you alright?" Ian jumped in his chair, looking at him with startled eyes, before relaxing and simply shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's just...I can't believe this is happening to us..." He whispered in disbelief. Anthony replied, closing his eyes sorrowfully, "I know, so much has changed."

"If you just hadn't taken me to your house that night, we would still be chillin' at home, watching T.V..."

Anthony found himself nodding when suddenly, his head felt hot with anger.

'_If I hadn't taken him, what the hell is he implying?' _

His eyes snapped up to him, narrowing in suspicion. "So, your saying this is my fault?" Anthony said, his voice raising. Ian gazed up at him in realization, probably of what he'd said. His mouth hanging open and closing like a gold fish, but still not saying a word.

"Oh, okay, so you think I'm the whole fucking reason we are here now, huh? Is that what you think?"

Ian stood up, but he was still silent, his face was still frozen with a blank look as he looked back at Anthony, staring at him as he screamed afflictive words into his face, showing no signs of emotion.

"Sure, sure, like you had no part in this. You were the one who was freaking seducing me in the living room." It outraged Anthony even more to see that Ian wasn't even stepping to defend himself. As if he was just accepting that this is what happened.

"And you aren't coming to defend yourself? Oh, right, you can't. That's usually me who does that for you, because you are too weak to stand up for yourself, you coward."

Ian flinched, the first sign of life he had seen from him since he had begun talking.

"Do you just not care about us anymore, you just don't think it's worth the energy to stop me. Maybe, I should do that too! Maybe, I should just give up on you, and let go of us! Maybe, it's just not worth the trouble!" Anthony screamed, leaning forward to yell the last of it into Ian's face.

There was a moment of silence, before Ian's face finally crumbled, tears pouring in rivers down his pale face, sobs racking out of his lungs, and dragging shudders from his body. His head was shaking, vigorously, back and forth as he backed up, opening and running out the door. The room suddenly falling into an eery silence.

Anthony was frozen. He couldn't move. He had suddenly resumed in what Ian had been previously doing, staring blankly at the ground, as a mass of thoughts ran through his head. He was suddenly reliving what he said, and he could feel his breath quickening and the panic rising as he was suddenly going through a panic attack.

"_Maybe, I should just give up on you, and let go of us! Maybe, it's just not worth the trouble!" _

Anthony suddenly fell to the ground, in a heap of sobs at what he had done. He had ruined them, it _**was**_all his fault. And now, Ian was gone, he had hurt him.

Oh God, help him.


End file.
